From The Other Side Of Things
by Saraphina-Jamenson
Summary: This is not a sugar coated story of Isabella Swan. This is a story of hardships and self-loathing until a particular strapping young man (who happens to be her therapist's son) comes into her life and helps her. But does he know the secret life of Isabella?
1. Chapter 1

**NOV 30** **th**

 **12 p.m.**

Today is the thirtieth day of November and the rain is falling relentlessly outside of the window. Here I am writing in this stupid journal I am being forced to write in. If my therapist wants to know the sick and sadistic ways of my mind, then Dr. Cullen roll up your sleeves, because I will take you for a ride you cannot forget. Now I am laughing at myself. Anyway let us start this off properly.

Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. Age, 17. Location: Seattle, WA. I enjoy being with my family, kinda, and living a double life… secret to my family. By day, a part of the perfect and beautiful Swan family with our noses held high and hearts non-existent…But, by night… well we will get to that later.

Spoilers darling, I cannot give myself all away in the beginning

 **DEC 3** **rd**

 **4 p.m.**

The Swan family Estate sign hung from a post right outside the grand metal gate protecting our huge house from _those_ kind of people who do don't meet my mother's and father's view of grand and luxurious living. I sat in a seat all by myself while my mother and father sat opposite of each other of the limo as we drove up the long driveway to our even colder house. My parents haven't been in love for a long time, but they refuse to get a divorce in spite of a scandal. God forbid there be a scandal involving people who do no love each other anymore. Oh the things people would say about us! We won't be perfect! I wish they would just break it off. My mother's face has grown more tired in the last ten years… I guess that's what happens when unhappy and empty for so long. God if she only knew that she looks like she has been desperately grasping at youth like rabid animal…maybe it would be a wakeup call to her.

Now, My father. He is an older gentlemen of 52 and is not a day past 39. He works in the city of Seattle where I see Dr. Cullen every Monday at five. Anyway, Daddy started up a hedge fund with some business buddies from college years ago that has turned into a successful company which provides us this long drive to get to our house. Needless to say, my mother is never there because off blowing daddy's money planning galas and charity events that she does not even research and my father is never around for more than five minutes. He always has to work or take business trips all the time leaving me to rot with mom. Even though he is gone all the time, I still love him best. He is the only one who asks me if I am okay and genuinely care to know the answer. He tries with what he has to make me happy. Since him and mom have had their arrangement worked out years ago he has paid more attention to me and I love the attention… it makes me feel warm.

 **6:30 p.m.**

"Bella, may I come in?" Mom asks from the open doorway to my room. I turned from my desk to face her.

"Yes," I reply looking her in the eye almost angrily. She put a fist to her mouth to clear her throat, dropping my gaze, but I didn't let up. She made her way to my bed and gracefully sat down. She patted the side next to her and smoothed out the creases of the comforter. I stare at the spot she is beckoning me to before I move automatically to the bed. Her tight up-do had been let down and her breath lingered with wine. She still looked so tired.

"What's up?" I ask calmly while dreading the response of what she could possible want with me.

"Well you know that for inner city education charity… I cannot exactly remember the name for it now, but you know it right, darling? Anyway, I want you to come with me to our annual celebration to honor those doing good work. Your father will not be here and you will be all alone in this great house if you don't want to come with me. Come, darling, it will be amazing." Excitement lit her shinny brown eyes as she waited for me to answer her.

"Why? You have never asked me to go in the past? You said ' _Darling, you must understand that this is how I blow off steam._ " And then " _Maria! Maria! Come take Bella from me so I can leave!_ '

Her smile was now gone and her hard lines settled while her lips pursed into a straight line. "Honey, please. Dr. Cullen thinks it will be a good thing for you. Come on…" she coaxed.

"He is prescribing me a party?" I asked in a sarcastic tone as I eyed my mother from top of my RayBan glasses.

"In a way, yes, he is. Please, darling, come with me. And did I mention Dr. Cullen is bringing his family. He has a son. A cute and dashing one at that." She gave a sinful smile flashing her white teeth.

I laughed at her before succumbing to her begging "Fine, I will go with you."

"Perfect! I cannot wait to find you the most amazing dress. You will stun the room, darling! But we will have to hurry and go shopping, because it is on Friday!" She clapped and happy danced out my room.

I did not, I REPEAT, did not agree because of a boy.

Goodnight.

 **DEC 4** **TH**

 **3 p.m.**

The bell of last period rings at 2:20 and today I found myself anticipating today's events. I already had my bag packed neatly and sat at my side. The students around me all dressed casually while I am sitting in designer jeans, shoes, jacket, everything. Mom insist on only taking me to expensive stores in Seattle. But I insisted on going to a public school, I would not let them sending me to a place filled with people them. Public school is my escape to real life. To be honest if I get a double hit of pretentious snobs and cold hearts, I would stab myself with a fork.

The bell rung and we all filled out into hallways of Freemont High. I quickly made my way through the sheep before pushing out of the doors. And do you know what I saw. You'll never guess. My FUCKING MOTHER IN THE LIMO. IN THE FUCKING LIMO! No one really knew of my life at school… and they were not supposed to do. I don't need people being my friend because I have money from my family. I tried to act like it wasn't for me while it sat in the line of other parents. I just walked on with a group of laughing freshmen. Now, wait till you hear this, my fucking mom pops out of the sun roof screaming m name! MY NAME! What. The. Actual. Fuck.

"BELLA! BELLA, HONEY! I'm picking you up from school! Like a real mom! Look at me! Isn't this exciting!" she yelled while everyone turned towards me wide eyed and such. Meanwhile I turn bright red and rush to the door and slam it shut behind me.

"Charles. Hit it. NOW." I demanded as I pulled my mom by her leg back into the limo she fell with an _umph_. Charles pulled out of the driveway of my school quickly and I was glad he did so. Now I will hear all about this from my peers on Monday.

And now I am here writing down my mom not only exposing me but embarrassing me in front of a good amount of people. Grrrreeeat!

But I guess now the heat of everything has faded from my cheeks as we drive into the city. We are going to a small dress boutique that my mother always goes to for these kind events. I have to go, we are almost there.

 **5 p.m.**

We just got home in a rush, but we still picked out a nice dress and shoes to match. The sales ladies insisted I get this crimson red floor length dress that had a high lace collar and corseted bodice with a sheath waist made of dark navy blue lace. I think it looked great against my dark hair and pale skin. My mother would not hear it if I protested it or not, she was buying it for me no matter what.

Got to go again… ya' know gotta do girly things. I'll spare you the details.

 **12 p.m.**

All ready and blushing my mother and I stepped out of the limo and onto the red carpet leading up to some luxurious hotel. My mom looked at me with a smile as she grabbed my hand and began fast-walking us up the carpet to the big grand doors.

"Come on, Bella, We are already late! It is already 7:30!" she called back to me.

"I am in heels, mother, calm down!" I snapped back laughing as we made our way across the lobby to the large doors.

The older gentleman wearing a hotel uniform smiled our way when we approached the banquet doors and opened them up to reveal a large party of all the beautiful and the rich. As I looked past the stairs leading down into the party, I saw tables decorated in white and light blue tablecloths pieced with small arrangements of red poinsettias. It truly was spectacular. I had not noticed my mother had gone in already without me and had found a group of people to chat up with a class of champagne in hand. I looked back at the man with an apologetic look as I hurried in. I slowed at edge of the first and began my decent.

I hear my mother's words in my head as I walked down _you are a Swan. Swan women are graceful._ I was being graceful as possible, because I felt all eyes on me and my heart rate was quickening. I looked slowly up from the steps and swept the room. I found the room was staring at me. THE WHOLE ROOM. I mean it. But I kept walking with my head held high just like a Swan should be. Graceful, strong, beautiful. After the initial shock of stopping a room I made my way to my mother and Dr. Cullen.

"There you are, honey." Mother greeted me a not so warm hug

"Ah, Bella, You look dashing," Dr. Cullen greeted me with a tight, short hug.

"Bella, I would like meet my family." He swept his hand to his hand to his right to four beautiful people.

"This is my wife, Esme." I said hello and shook her hand.

"These are daughters Alice and Rosalie" Alice was short with dark brown pixie hair while Rosalie was tall and blond like Dr. Cullen definitely a supermodel waiting to be discovered…both of them. I said a shy hi to them

"And this young man is my son, Edward." I froze at the sight of him… I froze at his golden eyes borrowing deep into mine. I looked away from the intense gaze quickly before everyone began to wonder.

I cleared my throat. "Hell- Hi, I am Bella." As I offered my hand. He didn't take it but returned my hello.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him the whole night. The way he looked in the slim black tux with those piercing eyes. I only looked at him when he was not looking, I think I would die if he caught me undressing him with my eyes.

My mom had ditched me the whole night. I only saw her talking and laughing historically with other groups of people. Her not once glancing my way so I b-lined to the open bar.

The bartender, a younger guy dressed in a white tux asked me "What'll be, Miss?"

"I like to keep simple… what do you say you give me an old fashion. Double shot."

"Hey, how old are you?" I leaned in onto the bar a little closer to bartender with a devilish smile.

"Does it matter anyway? Look, I'll give you two hundred dollars under the table you just give me what I order. Now please, kind sir, can I get that fucking drink?" I said the last bit with a sigh of desperation. He just nodded and I slipped the money into an empty dry cup off to my side. He eyed it and went to fixing my drink. I let out my breath in relief.

"You know a lady like yourself shouldn't have a mouth like that." I whipped my head to the mysterious voice to find Edward leaning on the bar with an arm at an angle to sip his drink.

"And a person as young as you shouldn't be drinking." I pawed back at him

"And you," I turned back to the bartender putting my drink in front of me "Did you cheat on me with him and make the same deal with him?" I asked with a smile. He just smiled and shook his head yes. Edward laughed some more at him giving up so easily. I took my drink up from the bar and lifted it to my lips and took a quick gulp of alcohol.

"God that's horrible. Why did I think I wanted this?" I said as felt instant regret in my stomach.

"Would you like me to finish that for you? Do you need something more… girly?" Edward asked walking toward me with his drink in hand. Stopping to lean to his side on the bar.

"No, I just like to complain sometimes. It is actually perfect. I ordered a double so it is gonna kick your ass." I said with a mile spread on my lip looking up at him.

"Hey want to do something fun?" he asked take a long sip of his dark drink.

"I have not drank enough to do anything fun."

"Can I have two more of our drinks please?" he asked the bartender and he went to work making them. I just looked at his strong jaw line and his neck as he was talking. Getting lost in sinful daydreams. When he turned back to face me I snapped out of it give or take a couple of seconds.

"Come on, finish that drink faster." He demanded

"Fine." I chugged the drink down till there was not anything left.

"Here you are guys." The young bartender interjected with our fresh drinks on a shiny silver tray. Edward scooped up the tray in one hand and offered the other arm to me.

"Miss Swan, may I have your arm? And may I add you look very beautiful tonight?" he was so cute.

"You may," I curtsied taking his arm "And thank you." He chuckled as he led me away from the maddening crowd of rich snobs. He led me to a back door in the corner of the room underneath the grand staircase. It led out to a hallway of rooms.

"Where are we going may I ask?" getting a slight feeling of excitement in my stomach.

"The roof." Simply put.

"Fun. But it is December in Washington. It is fucking cold outside."

"So I will give you my coat." He said as a smile flashed on his face making me blush.

"Okay. Deal." I replied as I continued to follow him down the hallway to the elevators.

As I walked I didn't really speak to him but I noticed him looking over at me frequently as if he couldn't stop. I liked that.

When we finally got to the roof it was as cold as I predicted and Edward gave me his coat promptly.

"Here ya' go." He said as he draped the coat over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I took a big gulp out of one of my glasses feeling the liquor warm me as it slid down to my stomach.

"For a girl, you sure do drink." He sipped at his dark liquid.

"Developed habit unfortunately." I sipped at my drink too while walking up the ledge of the roof that had a wall coming up to my waist. I guess to discourage jumping. Edward close behind. I leaned over the wall setting my drinks beside me.

"You seem sane enough, so why do you see my father. I mean if you don't mind my asking you?" that question seemed to come out of no where

"I do not think I am drunk enough to answer your question yet." I say bluntly and he laughs. God that laugh was like honey to my ears. I could listen to it for an eternity.

"Fair enough."

There was a long pause of silence, but I didn't mind it was not awkward with him like it would be with anyone else I know. But with this pause I watched the sky. The clouds hanging low and foggy with snow. It feels like the flakes could fall at a moment's notice. I looked back at him studying the live below while taking a long sip of his drink. I did the same except I finished my drink in another gulp. I hate the process of getting drunk. The taste is awful but I like the end result. Not thinking about my life as I know it.

"Look at me" he said softly in the night air so I did.

"You truly are beautiful, Isabella Swan." I almost fainted at his words but my knees buckled instead partly because it was cold. I just kept my eyes focused on his feeling myself being drawn closer to him until there was no more space between us. Our noses touched at the tips, but just staring each other down. Like we didn't know what this feeling was between us. New found and electric.

I made the first move and slightly tilted my head to the right and pushed my lips up against his softly at first. His lips felt plump and soft and molded against mine as they worked together. I could not help myself to let out a soft whimper as he kissed me. The whimper, I guess, caused something to erupt from within him because his hand swopped fast to the small of my back and pulled me into his body. I whimpered again on his lips. I pulled back to find his eyes filled with something else. Desire? Fire?

"We better get back to the party…" he said as he offered me his hand.

Tonight was the best night of my life regardless of my drunken state. When we got home I got ready for bed and wrote this. So sleepy must pass out it is one in the morning!

 **DEC 10** **th**

Today I went to see Dr. Cullen after school and he gave me a prescription for Prozac because he believes I suffer from depression and anxiety. Thank you Dr. Cullen for making feel like something is wrong with me. Is it weird that my potential crush's dad is my therapist? I feel it is a little conflicting, but he is a good doctor who I believe wouldn't who would spill my secrets to Edward. GOD I HOPE NOT!

"So, Bella, I would like to talk to you about you. What's up?" he asked

"Oh, you mean other than my cold snobbish family who could give a rat's ass about what I want or what is good for me? I mean come on they sent me to you instead of dealing with it with me and telling me it is going to be okay. My father is never home. Ever. And as a coping mechanism my mother spends money on the beautiful thing in the world. Filling our great big house with useless things. Only caring about the material things. Does she even know I exist outside of being another beautiful Swan that she dangles in front of everyone? I am another thing to them. 'Oh it is just my daughter. Not like she exists or anything. Let us just send her to this expensive doctor to fix her problems and deny that they really exist. The deep cuts on her arms aren't really there for any reason. Just teenage angst.' Well, fuck you too mom and dad. Why did you ever bring me into this world if you are distracted by everything else?" I spat out with anger and sarcasm dripping from every word.

"How does that make you feel? This is a safe place." His voice was cool and smooth. Like a knife cutting through softened butter.

"Alone. Like no one gives a shit weather I live or not. I could kill myself right now in front of you and would you even care? Sure you would be horrified and cry out of shock, but you would not _really_ care afterwards? What impact have I made on people to even care if I am not at the table for a silent awkward dinner or at my desk in my first period…? My mom would probably just focus on making my death an extravagant expenditure. Worrying about the color palette or if my last outfit clashed with the latest fashion."

"I am going to prescribe you a medication called Prozac. It helps for depression… Severe depression. Bella, the things you stated to me today have led me to conclude that you do in fact suffer from this. Usually I just give people what they want to hear. I could tell you that everything is going to be okay and swell, but the fact is that these problems are not just going away. You have 17 years to decide how you feel about your family and it led you down a dark road because you are 'alone'," he put alone in quotation marks. "And you feel as you cannot come back from that road. I want you to come to me with anything. _ANYTHING._ "

I did not know how to react to the sincerest words anybody has ever spoken to me, but I thought for a minute of how to reply.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. You do not know what that means to me. Really." He just nodded at me and glanced at his fancy-looking wrist watch and then back at me with an amazing smile. I can see where Edward gets his looks now that I am not wearing my beer goggles.

"Looks like our time is up for today. See you next week?" he said casually and calmly.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked as he handed me my slip for my Prozac and I took it and threw it in my purse. He just laughed at my response as I walked away.

My father's limo pulled up not ten minutes later. I smiled as I opened the door to find it empty with a note waiting on the seat.

 _Bella,_

 _I am sorry I could not make it to pick you up so I sent Charles instead. I have to work hard to bring the bacon home to your mother to spend._

 _-With love, dad._

With anger and sadness wagging war inside my chest I told Charles to go to the pharmacy and take me home.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEC 11th**

 **7 p.m.**

Call me a silly girl, but I just cannot get Edward out of my head. Oh god, the way he looked at me… almost through me. Like he has known me forever and could see straight through the façade everyone else believes. No one has done that and be okay with what they saw underneath. I bet Dr. Cullen has me all analyzed neatly on his yellow notepad with every quirk and is at least a bit horrified. I mean I am.

Maybe Edward would be okay with my crazy. It would be refreshing for someone to see the real me so I could rest from acting all the time. All the kids at school now know about me is that I'm an elite Swan, loaded, nice, and that I have killer smile and laugh. I only allow them that though, nothing else. I know it would be such a scandal for Mom and Daddy if the press found out the perfect Swan family is not so perfect with their daughter being shipped off to an institution for cutting a little too deep one time. Bad press for Daddy's company. Investors might think that if he cannot control his angsty teen that he cannot run a company and pull their investments out.

This Friday will be better, I know it. Friday I am going to invite Edward to see what _I_ like to do to blow off steam.

 **DEC 13** **th**

 **Friday Night**

I texted him yesterday- inviting him for a night of fun. I gave no detail except to be prepared for anything. With as little details that I gave him, he agreed anyways. It was around 8:30 p.m. when he pulled up to my house and I hopped into the front seat, greeting him with a smile and a hello.

"So where are we going tonight? It is 8:30 p.m. and I am wearing active wear. Please, tell me this is not a workout date…" he trails off as we ventured down my driveway.

"It is a surprise, you will just have to wait and see." I said giving him a wink and a smile.

"Fine," he says giving me a smile "I will wait." In a tone of submission. Good.

We drove for twenty minutes heading into downtown Seattle to the warehouse district.

"Bella, I am getting worried."

"Oh, toughen up, big baby. We will be fine." I said tearing my eyes from the window to his eyes and flashed him a small smile.

"I am not a big baby. I am just kind of a baby." He replied laughing at himself and I did a little too.

"Oh, turn into this parking lot to the right!" I screamed

"Er- Bella, this is an old warehouse. What are we doing here?" he looked concerned when we pulled up to the building I know so well.

"Blowing off some steam, Edward. Are you in?" I asked with a sudden serious tone to the mood. His stare darkened. No answer needed.

"Good. Then let's go." I commanded as I opened up my door with my small drawstring bag in hand.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to my bag.

"Supplies." I opened it up and pulled a small towel two mouth pieces out. I tossed the unopened one to him as I took mine out of the small marbled blue plastic container.

"The rest of what is in here is basic first aid. Tonight is going to be fun." I said pulling the bag closed in a swift movement. I turned on my heels and headed toward the metal doors of the warehouse, Edward was followed me close behind.

I opened the doors to see the crowd inside gathered in a circle cheering at two brutes beating the living shit out each other. No one in the crowd wore shoes or shirts or jewelry. It was against the rules.

"Bella what is this place?" Edward asked as he shouted over the roaring crowd.

"This is my place. I bought it and started this. We fight each other for pure sport." I yelled back. He just nodded and popped the mouthpiece in and kicked his shoes off along with stripping his shirt off his oh so lean, cut body. This is definitely going to be great. I spotted Jacob the second floor looking down at our usual patrons. He looks concentrated on something. He spotted me too, because he lit up with a smile and a big wave.

"Stay close and listen up." I shout at Edward who looks to be waiting for my next move. I walk into the crowd surrounding the fight. The crowd parted for my entrance and the fight stopped.

"Okay listen up everyone!" I paused to get everyone's attention, which did not take long.

"Tonight is a special night. As I look around I see some new faces around here. So… let's us show these fuckers just what we are about at Riot!" I shout to the whole group. They shouted in agreement

"Good. Since there are new faces here tonight I am going to go over the rules, " I spoke out.

"We do not, I repeat, do not talk about Riot. Second: no weapons or gloves, pure skin to : no shirts or : If it is your first time here, you have to fight." I yell.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the shout to me.

"Good. Edward come here- You, come here." I wave a kid about Edward's age and weight into the ring, both of them make their way into the makeshift ring of people. Edward walks coolly into the ring, ready for anything while the kid, obviously new, walks anxiously up to me not making eye contact.

I step out from between them and let it commence. Edward, fists up, walked around the circle with the lean, not muscular at all, kid. Edward's face turned dark as he glared at the kid like he was a piece of meat ready to tear into it. The weasel took the first step with a wide swing you'd see from a mile a away, he leaned back missing the swing and kicked him square in the chest. Everyone went wild when the kid flew to the ground and skidded to a stop at the edge of the ring. Three people helped him up and tossed him back in the ring toward Edward. I do not think this kid learns, because he walked straight into an uppercut to his jaw, falling, then Edward climbed on top of him and whammed on his face. Left hook. Right hook. Blood spewed from his mouth and face with each blow delivered by Edward.

"FINISH HIM!"

"GET HIM!"

"YEAAAAAAH" The crowd roared at the ongoing fight.

I stepped into the ring. I had to stop it. He might kill him. The kid was limp on the floor in a small puddle of his own blood surrounded his face. I grabbed Edward in a chokehold and slammed him to the ground telling him stop and calm down.

"Fight's over!" I yelled. My people loved it that I choked slammed him. I climbed on top of him and pinned him down by shoulders.

"You did well. Calm down." He took a deep breath and nodded back at me, tapping my shoulder. I got up off of him. I glanced back at the kid still laying on and walked over to him. I studied the damage done to him and smiled.

"Someone get this kid to the back and clean him up." I shouted. Two guys, regulars, came up and grabbed from under the shoulders and dragged him away, his head resting on his chest.

"That was a good fight— what is your name again..?" Jacob came from the crowd. Not parting for him.

"Edward. And thanks. I feel like hell, but I will make it." We laughed at his response. Jacob turned towards me. He looks better than the other guy.

"Bella, you're not fighting tonight are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I am, I have my own shit to work out." I said sternly

"Okay well, next fight is in a few minutes." he informed and I nodded at him to put him at ease

"I know, Jacob. Who is going to fight me?!" I yelled the last bit to Riot to hear. At first no one answered and it was quiet 'till Geno pushed a girl from the crowd, new.

"Jessica will." He volunteered her. She was pale and burnet, but pretty. Her face wore a hard look. But I am sure I can wipe it off. And god did I want to feel the bittersweet pain of feeling my bare fist connecting with her right cheekbone.

I laughed as I popped the mouth guard in "Okay." I walked into the ring, closing the space between us. Her fist went up as soon as my eye had met hers. I thought _she's scared_ and smirked inwardly. I put my fist up too. We walked around in a circle and everyone gave us a little more room. I walked three steps before I stopped an arm and a half length away from her. I protected my ribs and part of my face. Jessica in full view. I kicked her thigh with a smoothly delivered side kick to test the waters. She went to block, but was too slow. I took the advantage to pop her in the jaw as her arms moved away from her face. She was knocked back a little and stumbled two steps backward. I ran at her in her dazed and slammed her to the concrete floor. Her eyes were squeezed shut, trying to push me off, but there was no way. I grabbed one hand to the floor and placed my knee on it with all my weight. Pining her wrist. I moved the other knee and had put it on her diaphragm causing her to panic and her eyes open. With my right fist tight I slammed it hard down onto her cheek bone. I felt something crack underneath my connected fist. It gave me a rush of blood to the head. I wanted more. I lifted and slammed back down over and over again. Her face was covered in blood. The gash on her cheek bone was bleeding profusely—the blood flowing down on her face and I loved it. A primal nature had become my state and I loved it.

"Bella! She's tapping out!" I heard Edward yell. Snapping me out of my blood driven state. I stopped my fist mid air and collapsed on the floor, but quickly sat up. The crowd was going crazy. And pointing at me. They fucking love this shit.

Jessica still laid on the ground breathing slowly. I got up and walked over to her to offer her a hand.

"Hey, good fight. C'mon let's get you cleaned up," she took my hand and I slowly helped up. "there you go, Jess." Jacob ran over to help get her to the back to get cleaned up. I looked at my knuckles and they were torn to bloody hell. I looked up from my knuckles to see Edward glaring at me then started walking over to me. By now the crowd was dispersing for it was almost time to lock up, I was the last fight of the night.

"That was fucking awesome. Just so you know." He was all bloody. But it wasn't his. It was splattered across his chest and face and his knuckles were too fucked.

"I really needed that." I say back at him.

"Come on, follow me. We should get cleaned up." I led him down the big empty room of the warehouse to a hallway with stairs to the second floor. When we got to the second floor we took a sharp left to my office. I opened the door.

"After you." I said flipping on the light half way in the door and half out.

My office wasn't really an office. No phone or desk. But there is a table with two chairs and a comfy cheap sofa and a small bathroom in the back corner.

"This way." I said walking into the bathroom. Edward followed closed behind.

 _I hope he doesn't think I am crazy_ I thought to myself

I flipped the light switch on to reveal a small bathroom with a sink and just a shower head for a whole shower and a drain.

"Here, sit on the counter top and I will clean you up. " I had grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and a couple of towels. I took the first hand towel and wetted it under cool water. I began wiping the blood off his face and defined torso, I made sure not to get too close to his shorts band. As had I cleaned him up I noticed the kid had barely got him.

"Give me your hands." I demanded Edward making a give it here motion. With no words or expression, he just did. I took the dry cloth and poured rubbing alcohol all over it and had begun patting the dried blood off of his knuckles. The only thing that kid fucked up were his hands.

"Ouch!" he hissed.

"Oh don't be a big baby, I have had much worse from a place like this." I retorted. He just laughed, which dripped into my ears with silk.

"Okay your turn." He slid off the counter to come deathly close to my body. I could feel his hot breath on the top of my head as I looked up at him. He must be at least 6'3 comparing to my small stature of 5'5. He grabbed my hips and turned us to lift me up and sit me down like a child on the counter top. I glared at him looking me over for injuries with wide observant eyes. His eye slowly made their way to mine. God, did I want his lips to just touch mine , but the moment was gone when he saw just how fucked my knuckles were. He touched them tenderly as I took the pain and shoved it down. It almost felt good...

He took two more cloths out and did the same routine I did on him. When he was over he wrapped my hands, they have been more fucked than his tonight, in gauze.

"Thanks." I replied to his kindness.

"No problem, Bells." he replied. _Did he just give me a nickname?_ _Oh well, it is cute_.

I giggled before I slipped off the counter, but this time I had made sure that I slid down his body with my eyes to his. His arm wrapped around the small of my back and pulled me closer to his warm body. I almost gasped when our noses touched. I was so close to having him. I needed his kiss.

"Just kiss me, please…" I begged quietly, my lips deathly close to his, barely touching his as I spoke and his nails slightly had dug into my skin. _Fuck it_

I slammed my face into lips and we erupted. He pushed me against the counter, as if he was trying to get as close to me as possible. The kiss almost lasted forever. Our lips only parting for a breath… it was filled with passion. I had never felt the level of connection with another… I have been around this block a few and had I ever had this… passion? No.

He pulled away "Forgive me… I just… your lips…" I laughed in response.

"It's okay, Edward, I wanted it too." I reassured him with my hand on his bare chest.

"What time is it anyway? I have to be home before one."

"Well I don't have a curfew.. and I bet you live pretty far from here." I said

"Kinda, I live just out of town."

"Well we can go to your house." He looked me over. The only clothes I brought are the bloody ones I remain in. At least they were blacker than night.

"Okay. Well than, ready, lass?" he asked offering a hand, I had taken it.

When got down stairs everyone had cleared out. I looked around as we made our way out. The floor is a permanently blood caked floor, stained brown forever. Our footsteps echoed throughout the large metal rectangle of a building. I opened the door letting him out first and then locking up.

He pulled the car around to the door and waited for me. I got in and we took off.

The drive was quiet but once again, not uncomfortable with him which is nice and a relief.

"That was a brutal fight tonight. You showed that girl no mercy."

Looking out the window, watching buildings and people flash by I said calmly "I wanted to destroy something beautiful…"

* * *

His house was truly grand. It was a glass house with wooden accents that provided structural support. It was enough for their family. Not lavish and no unneeded space. Simplistic.

"You have a beautiful home" I said in the cool midnight air shutting my door quietly.

"Thank you. Although I cannot take the credit. You will have to give it to my mum." He replied.

I wish my mother would take on the views of having enough instead the idea of filling emptiness with want and need.

"We have to be quiet, my parents are home and asleep. But we shouldn't have to worry about Alice or Rose. I believe they are out for the night." He informed me quietly as he unlocked the door and walked in on our tiptoes.

"Okay" I whispered playfully as I over exaggerated my sneaky movements. He didn't give me a tour, nor did I want one. I mean this is Dr. Cullen's house, I do not need to get to know my therapist.

Instead, he led me straight upstairs in pitch black to his room. His room was just as the outside, simplistic. One platform bed, built in oak shelves filled with every book and CD, and a small crème white lounge chair. The bed had white sheets with the only pop of color in the room of a dark crimson comforter. Oh, god, the view! The whole back wall revealed a beautiful night scene of Washington's forest. This was truly a beautiful home. Perfect.

"Here." Edward had snapped me out own world when he handed me a worn and faded red shirt. I held it up to my shoulders, it was the perfect size for a nightgown.

"Thanks!" I said a little too enthusiastically. I turned around dropping the shirt to the floor and stripped off my athletic spandex shorts off and my sports bra, left in my panties. I bent at the waist to pick up the shirt off the ground and slipped it on. I turned quickly to find his back turned and Edward sliding a shirt over his body. I intended on catching him watching me, but instead he found me gawking at him. He just smirk and walked over to his bed and plopped down like a sack of potatoes. I was exhausted too. I sat next to him and laid down. He turned his head to peek at me from the corner of his vision. He looked like a beautiful, shy child. I just looked at him.

"Hiya…" I said quietly rolling unto my side.

"Hi."

We just watched each other for what it seemed like hours before he started to fade. I stayed up to write, but when I am done I am going to be in his arms. I will make sure of it.


End file.
